Sunset Wish
by Aki7
Summary: E/H (Nova) Fic* CHAP 6 UP!*The Little mermaid* Hikaru meets Eagle at a grocery and wishes something when she met Debonair. But the second time they meet disaster's out and Hikaru saves him (PG purpose). But what will she do about the wish granted to her?
1. The Meeting

A Little Mermaid Parody: Sunset Wish  
  
A Fanfic by: Akako  
  
AN1: Well you see here, I've decided to try this type for the sake of still, leisure. Anyway, I haven't seen any of the little mermaid type of parody around so I'll try to do my best in doing it.  
  
AN2: I've been uploading each chap as soon as I can for these two on queue ('what I see' and this fic.) Arigatou, and hope you find this good…. Wait! Before you ever proceed, let me just tell you that this fic is an E/H x N (Eagle x Hikaru and Nova triad! She's not on this chap yet) Gomen, I can't stand Nova with Lantis…. If u want cutie Lantis to be with Hika-chan, I suggest you go to what I see!!  
  
Once upon a time…  
  
Audience: WE TOLD NO FAIRYTALES!!  
  
Aka: Okay, okay!!  
  
Au: Now!  
  
Aka: OK!!! NOW KEPP QUIET! OR I'LL ET YOU TELL THE STORY THEN!!! (Points at one of the audience) GO TELL THE STORY  
  
Person: What?!  
  
Aka: See? Okay on with the story…  
  
^(Start(^  
  
Oh if only my wishes can all be granted… A girl of now sixteen, with brilliant ruby eyes told this silently to herself. Not realizing she ad reached the pathway and was about two feet from the gates of their traditional Japanese-styled home.  
  
" Where are you going Hikaru?" came a voice from her back that was from her brother Masaru.  
  
"Oh Onii-san! I-I…" Hikaru didn't intend to leave or to lie but couldn't come up of a good reason of why she was at the pathway to the entry. Instead she told him she was going to buy a snack and pass by the grocery. She moved forward but her brother blocked her way "Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Onii-san, to the grocery, ne? Now please let me pass or I'll starve." Her heart pounded to an unbalanced beat.  
  
"I wouldn't let that happen to my kawaii little sis. I know you just didn't let me be thoroughly finished. I was going to ask if you could buy me some peppermints, besides you're going to the grocery. I'll pay you later"  
  
"Okay." Was all the reply Hikaru could give.  
  
*#*#*  
  
Hikaru had no choice but to go to the grocery that was nearby. Only two blocks away with her favorite cake shop stood to its right.  
  
She remembered the days when she was about ten or eleven when she would run to the shop to buy the newly made choco- ice cream cake. She could always glance at a very large mansion nearby with an extremely wide lawn.  
  
She only knew too well the owners of the two shops; which also happened out to be lovers.  
  
Freeing from these thoughts, Hikaru hopped off quickly to the store, her hair glowing fiery red to the afternoon sun. She immediately greeted brightly a tall, blonde man in his mid twenties; the owner of the store: La Farga. "Hi 'ya Mr. La Farga!"  
  
"Oi Hikaru-chan! Oh the little girl Hika-chan. Good to see you." he greeted in return.  
  
"No I'm not a little girl! I'm just slightly below the average height!" stress marks popped out of her head.  
  
"Anything you need or you're just here to hang out again?"  
  
"Um! Something for Hikari and peppermints for onii-san."  
  
"Lemme guess… Masaru's?" La Farga guessed only too right. For her three brothers and Hikaru herself were regular costumers there. "His old-time favorite."  
  
"Just give me a sec to finish here." He told her as he turned to talk to a young man with light-blonde tresses, wearing a dark green, buttoned shirt. "So you're also buying the other one? I warn 'ya this is definitely the safest O.T.C painkiller. Better off with a prescription."  
  
"Yes sir La Farga, don't worry." As he noticed Hikaru at his side as she looked into his eyes. The amber tinted eyes that reflected melancholy and anguish. "Hello Miss."  
  
"Hello—" she greeted, with the usual vibrance she always had. Only stopping at the last part for she didn't know his  
  
"Eagle Vision." He finished for her. Eagle couldn't resist to smile at the cheerful red-head. "Its nice meeting such a very jovial person."  
  
"Oh do I look like that?"  
  
"Yes you are… so genki and cute." Giving such an informal remark. Eagle was going to continue if La Farga didn't interrupt.  
  
"On'ya here Eagle, here's what you ordered. 1400 total." Handing him a pakage. "Man, this is a lot."  
  
Hikaru couldn't see what La Farga meant by "a lot" until she saw the card Eagle handed over.  
  
" Just charge it. Thanks." Eagle told him; giving the card.  
  
"A-OK!" swiping the card at the counter and handing a digital signature verifier which Eagle signed on. "There you go. Thank you."and gave Eagle back his card with the receipt.  
  
The young man started to leave but Hikaru dashed forward and held his hand. Sinewy, smooth and pale hands that somehow contrasted to the girl's soft, lithe and ivory toned skin.  
  
"Eagle?"  
  
At first, Eagle was taken aback at her manner of speech; as if they were long- time friends and that she was holding his hands.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Sorry if I called you straightly by your first name—"  
  
"It's okay with me. Besides, I actually intended to tell you anyway."  
  
"Can I ask something Eagle?"  
  
A very pale tinge of pink in his cheeks rose, so slight that Hikaru didn't notice at the moment she spoke and addressed him by his name. 'What is it?"  
  
"C-can I—I mean will we meet again?" fiery –red locked upon those tawny eyes that suddenly again reflected sadness. The eyes of his that lost its deep sorrow at the sight of Hikaru.  
  
"….Maybe not…."  
  
"Is there any problem why?" she innocently enquired. Eagle-kun just shook his head and gave a bitter smile at her.  
  
"Well then, I do hope you remember me. By the name Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou. Who knows one day we can be good friends!" Hikaru told him.  
  
Once again Eagle started to leave. But this time he looked back and said, "G'bye Hikaru- san. It had been a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Good Bye! I hope to see you again!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to that."  
  
  
  
I'll find you… And that time I'll make sure to know you better.  
  
I'll surely miss that warm smile from a gentle, beautiful girl with a impossibly magnetic charisma…  
  
^  
  
Owari ( 'u' )  
  
Bummer, this chap somehow is really not related to the story of TLM. But it will, don't worry.  
  
Nari: Is that a parody?  
  
Aka: Is that an insult?  
  
Nari:No.  
  
Aka: So why berate me?  
  
Nari: How come Hikaru gets to be Ariel  
  
When she doesn't have any flippers?  
  
Aka: Reverse it! [sweatdrop]  
  
Nari: but is that where tLM starts, I mean it isn't  
  
Similar to the LM.  
  
Aka:[stress marks] no fair! You're me! Or was  
  
That to cover yourself up for eating all the  
  
cookies n' cream chocolate in the fridge?  
  
Nari: (guilty) No I did not!  
  
Comments suggestions?: eaglevis9@hotmail.com or death_scythe@hotmail.com 


	2. A Lady

Sunset Wish: A Little Mermaid Parody  
  
By: Akako  
  
Part 2: A Lady  
  
AN: Gomen, gomen!! I did not upload this chap right after I finished the other. I have to balance everything… so many things to do. Eagle-kun is so cool. I adore him!!! Anyway here's chap 2 the part where Debonair appears… and I forgot, this is weird bec. Hikaru should be the one getting those things in a grocery, not the owner right? So pardon and let's just think La Farga got it just for her ^_^;;  
  
  
  
`````````````  
  
"Hikaru-chan, here's your peppermints and Hikari's treats." La Farga placed a package on Hikaru's hands. "Sorry I didn't give it immediately. You seemed to be busy talking to the fine lad."  
  
Hikaru apoplectically gazed at him for giving the third remark of the day. The first one came from her brother Satoru. "You shouldn't have bothered not to disturb."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you're interested at him, aren't you?" La Farga took this interrogation as a simple question to be replied to.  
  
"Me?! N-no! You see… I just wanted to befriend him. He seems so lonely."  
  
"Too bad for a good intention. I also think he is sad… he's smiling a false smile." La Farga gave his opinion on eagle and began explaining. "One's actions reflect on who really you are. He tries to hide all his sadness but couldn't. There is too many loaded on him."  
  
"Do you know why he is sad?" Hikaru enquired, while bobbing up and down a high shelf to see where La Farga had gone to get.  
  
"Ahh, that? Well one of my costumers, a girl; told me he was goin' to get married to a woman that I guess he doesn't love. Do you know why? 'Coz he's rich and he had all he wanted."  
  
La Farga ran his hand on his chin and recalled that previous event when that costumer came clad in heels and all. The girl was haughty; he knew it from the manner of her speech was airy-toned. His face contorted in repulse at the idea.  
  
"He's rich?" Hikaru-san asked. "Wait, what is his surname again?… Vision right? —VISION?! Isn't that family one of the richest here, aren't they? They are so mean!"  
  
"Yes. And I pity him. Hey Hikaru where are you going?" La Farga called after her, the tied blond hair whipped his surprised face as he abruptly turned his head and watched the girl sprint towards the exit.  
  
"Just going to look for someone! Thanks again Sir La Farga!"  
  
As La Farga was dominant man, he usually can make a person stand and think. But this time he was so barred that he couldn't stop Hikaru at what she was planning or whatsoever if it was Eagle-related.  
  
~o~o~#~o~o~  
  
Hikaru slowed down until she stopped at the middle of the sidewalk. What on earth did come into her mind?  
  
She opened the package that she bought: a bag of chips (which she added also for a snack. Occasionally she eats them of course…), a bottle of fruit juice, Hikari's treats and Masaru's peppermints. She quickly grabbed the bottle of fruit juice and continued to walk, looking at the blue spring sky.  
  
Still staring at the azure heavens, she ran onto a lady who was about in her forties. She bumped on her very hard. Due to this, a crashing sound was heard as she dropped the bottle in the hard pavement.  
  
"Sumimasen!" she made an apology to the woman, bowing her head low.  
  
"It's alright lady." The woman accepted her apology. "It is me who should tell that. I was looking at something then."  
  
Shidou-san gazed at the woman. The lady, who she guessed was rich, was clad in a long, jet-black dress, and heels. She had her nails painted silver that matched her silver hair, pulled at the back  
  
"Nai. I was looking at the sky that time, so it is my fault."  
  
She apprehensively spoke. Her deep voice was very entrancing "I'm afraid I ruined your snack."  
  
To be con't  
  
Ak: Moshi-moshi!! Great time here I got a break free!! At least I have a day or two to rest from those dumb essay tests I have (except for one or two)  
  
Anyway, comments? Suggestions? Email me at: death_scythe@hotmail.com or eaglevis39@hotmail.com. And please step by and review thanks. Luv ya people there! [Gives a wave &a flying kiss] Muwahh!  
  
Bye!! 


	3. Granting a wish may be a mistake?

Sunset Wish  
  
Part3: Is granting her wish a mistake?  
  
By: Akako  
  
AN: Sorry guys if you think it is long… actually this should be part of the 2nd chap. I just cut it and made this part. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
"But really ma'am it was my—" the sentence was cut off as the lady raised a hand to stop her, Hikaru then stopped insisting, she had never disobeyed someone older that her. "What is your name young lady?" Debonair asked her kindly.  
  
"Hikaru Shidou desu."  
  
"Debonair Almrite" offering her hand to Hikaru like what Eagle did earlier, which Hikaru took.  
  
"I think it is both our fault. Now if you would mind, I'd like to recompense the snack that I had ruined."  
  
Hikaru stood there blankly. "Where do you want to go anyway?"  
  
"I-is it alright?"  
  
"Certainly that's why I am making you choose. Now tell me where you want to go."  
  
"There is a café and cake shop nearby, we can go there."  
  
"I know that place." A small smile erupted from her face as she saw the bright smile of the girl telling her that they both knew the place. "I like that place." And watched her skip gaily, her hair trailing behind her; glowing in the afternoon sun. "Come on Miss Debonair!"  
  
~~~~  
  
The two arrived and stepped inside; Caldina, the owner of the store, immediately greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon Madam Debonair. Hi 'ya Hikaru! Good to see 'ya on a weekday. You can take the table at the left if you are dining in." Caldina pointed her finger to a table for two near the window.  
  
Debonair and Hikaru took the table and settled themselves there and placed an order of chocolate cake, sundae and tea to the attendant.  
  
"You know Caldina miss Debonair?" Hikaru raised a query.  
  
Debonair nodded her head in a response and added, "I usually go here during Sundays. You also go here right?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Almrite started out a conversation with Hikaru. "So Hikaru-chan, tell me anything about your life."  
  
The question imparted to her brought Hikaru into telling about many things. Some of their topics were Caldina and La Farga; the engaged owners of shops, her pet Hikari, Umi… They both laughed at times as they exchanged stories. Then they came to a halt at Eagle's name.  
  
"Why did you stop Hikaru?"  
  
She couldn't think of a reason why stop. Why did she stop suddenly at Eagle's name?  
  
Good thing Ascot came. Ascot was one of Caldina's business partners.  
  
For a fact, Ascot liked Hikaru's friend Umi. Of course it was only too apparent; too many times she'd seen looking at Umi's direction and would blush. When Hika-chan would look, he would turn away as if he wasn't looking at anything.  
  
"Here's your order ma'am. Oh hello Hikaru. You're not with Umi today, I could see."  
  
"She left for Kyushu yesterday. Thanks by the way."  
  
"You're welcome." And he left the table.  
  
"Now Hikaru, continue your topic Eagle. He seems very interesting" she peered a look at Hikaru with her electric-blue eyes.  
  
"About Eagle?"  
  
Hikaru then began on the part that they met at the grocery. She told the impression she had on him, especially noting his sad brown eyes. Hikaru also told Debonair that she wanted to befriend him for it seems impossible; she didn't know where to find him.  
  
"Befriend him? Why, you are so kind little one." She remarked.  
  
"Do you want to see him again?" stressing each word. "I have a secret to tell you. I can give what you wish for."  
  
"Really?" said Hikaru in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Yes, only in one condition. You will have to sacrifice something in exchange."  
  
"What will I sacrifice?" Hikaru eagerly asked.  
  
"It depends. Sacrificing anything means gaining of something that will leave you lost of another. You will realize it after sometime." Debonair sipped last of her tea and rose from the table. "Excuse me. I had a nice time with you Hikaru. Just think of what I offered to you." And she left the table, leaving Hikaru alone.  
  
  
  
Sacrificing anything means gaining  
  
of something that will leave you lost of another….  
  
What had she meant by that?  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Aka: Did I do so much elaboration? Please tell any comments, & suggestions at death_scythe@hotmail.com or eaglevis39@hotmail.com.  
  
And Please don't forget to review!  
  
Nari-chan: You're weird Akako!! [Evil grin]  
  
Akako: ahhh!!!! Spare me you lunatic even for today. ARGHH!!!!  
  
Bye, bye! ^,~ 


	4. Disaster

Sunset Wish  
  
By: Akako  
  
Chapter 4- When Disaster Strikes  
  
AN: Maybe I shouldn't put notes right now… But there is a quote there I made in the prev. chap.! So please R&R! And anyway, I don't have to tell you again that this is an ExH/N somehow… Besides I've said that in the summary and go on and try to flame me? Hehehe  
  
````````````````  
  
Hikaru walked down the street under the setting sun. She just heard Debonair. What had she meant by 'sacrifice'?  
  
What if Debonair said was true? The she could wish to see Eagle again.  
  
She just thought of going to the park, at this time? Well it wouldn't hurt if she drops by her home and head straight to the square.  
  
```````````````  
  
Eagle's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
```````````````  
  
Such thoughts flow through me about that girl. I couldn't forget her so easily.  
  
Why do I miss you so much?  
  
No.  
  
I should forget her—Hikaru… I'm engaged to Nova: the lady I thought I would learn to love.  
  
Is it because I love—?  
  
I love you?   
  
"Eagle? Eagle!" a young woman held his face with her hands, wine-red [claret] eyes stared anxiously at Eagle.  
  
"Nova?" Vision looked at her, freeing his face from the strong grasp as he adjusted himself on the sofa.  
  
"You've been blank since you arrived. Are you drinking depressants?" Eagle shook his head and made a reply "No it has been a year since I took those." Eyeing the medications on the bedside table.  
  
Nova just shook her head in an impatient manner. "I'm just concerned of you."  
  
"I'm fine, Nova-san."  
  
"Fine then." Nova told, giving in. She just settled herself on the on the couch, sitting on the far edge.  
  
There was a long time of silence, until Eagle spoke. "May I tell anything about who I met?"  
  
Nova just gave him a look.  
  
"I met someone who just seemed to be happy with her life. So contented that I wanted to be like her." Eagle just spoke there not even looking at her.  
  
Nova was a bit affronted at this, thinking that he had never been happy with her even if she tried everything to please him.  
  
"She then looked at me and noticed that she looked exactly like you. Only the difference was that she had red flaming hair. I was about to leave, she held my hands and—"  
  
"Stop it! I SAID STOP!" the lady's temper finally gave away. "How dare you talk about things like that! I hate knowing that--, that you—"  
  
"Is it that bad? I mean, we're engaged. How could I possibly a girl who was a complete stranger take me away from you? You know that I love you." he ended it in a flat tone, apparently disgusted at the thought that such little thing angered her.  
  
Nova noticed the flatness of his voice, shot a statement to him, "Liar. Even your voice shows that to me!"  
  
"Nova—" the continuation was cut off as he saw her stampede out of the room fuming, her long [bushy] hair trailing behind her.  
  
"A very good start of eagle. In two weeks' time is the wedding. Mother would be very pleased. Might as well drive around the city, I might chance upon her." Eagle told himself.  
  
********^#^*******  
  
A few minutes later, Eagle left the driver's seat of his own car parked at the parking area. He had just driven to the park. He couldn't see himself seeing Hikaru would be there at this time of the day around dusk.  
  
It was a surprised that the person he didn't expect to be there was really at the same place as he was: Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru immediately saw him, but didn't greet him but instead she yelled out loud to call something of his attention.  
  
"Eagle-kun watch out for the car!" she dried but too late.  
  
Wham! A loud thud ensued as his back hit the hood of the car. He wasn't aware of this as he had all of his attention towards the girl's direction.  
  
(Not for kiddies…)  
  
Blood was dripping from his head, evidently unconscious on the floor. Hikaru, looked at the car that bumped him severely but was gone. She quickly ran to Eagle's sprawled body.  
  
She had no time to waste. Hikaru got her clean handkerchief and wiped of the oozing blood. Wiping it had no use and she tried to suppress the bleeding. Hoping against hope that she can get help.  
  
"Eagle?" she called. His eyes flickered as she called his name. "Eagle" Hikaru repeated.  
  
He responded by opening his bleary eyes. Vision's lips parted and gave out a small response; the voice was unstable and weak. "Hi…ka…ru… where…are…you?"  
  
And he fell limp, and unconscious again.  
  
No, she had to get help. He's going to die of blood loss.  
  
When she thought hope of all hopes were lost, she found something that can help so much—his mobile phone.  
  
She looked straight at the phonebook entries and found the one labeled "home" and called the number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered the phone.  
  
To be con't…  
  
Owari  
  
An: Is it too gory? [Gives a wry smile] Sorry bout that. I think I should change it. Bye must be goin' coz I have to do the second chap of What I See. The LxH fic… bwye bwye! 


	5. What Now

Sunset Wish  
  
Part 5- What Now?  
  
AN: Near the end though… is it related to the story TLM of Disney or something else… AT LAST VACATION IS NEAR AND I HAVE ALL THE TIME I WANT!! …Unless I will have some extra-curricular…^_^;; Tell me whether this good enough please?  
  
****************  
  
"Hello? Nova spoke through the receiver. "Nova speaking."  
  
"T-this is H-hikaru… Eagle just had an accident—"  
  
"What? How on earth did you get the number of his residence?"  
  
"Through his mobile phone…"  
  
"How will I believe you? I don't even know you!"  
  
"I swear if you keep on like this we both might not see Eagle again." Hikaru told trying against all hopes to make her believe and pleaded Nova "Please…"  
  
"Alright. Where are you?" Nova enquired with a tone of such panic. "I'm calling the nearest hospital. Our exact location right now is on the 21st avenue at the park. You might now reach us here I'll call again."  
  
"I'm coming." Nova told last and cut off the line.  
  
Great. Hikaru berated herself. I should have been calling he hospital before her.  
  
*20 minutes later…*  
  
Nova entered the E.R "Eagle what happened?" she curried to Eagle's side pushing Hikaru away. "Oh dear…"  
  
"He got hit by a car… I think it 's my fault. He was calling after me." Hikaru explained in a very weak voice from behind Nova.  
  
Eagle once again opened his eyes but more blearily than before because of his weakness. He glanced upon Hikaru's blood drenched handkerchief and looked up and saw Nova's face. He then told the last few words to the last thing he saw for the day. "Thank…you…for…saving me…."  
  
The doctor in the ER interrupted " From here you will have to entrust him to us. We will do what we can." And they went away with Eagle to the operating room to fix any fractures he got.  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Eagle slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He had been asleep for two days. One look at his side and recognized immediately that was with him.  
  
" You got hit by a car right? I brought you here." Nova told him silently.  
  
"I thought it was…" He stopped. Eagle could remember very well that a car hit him. It had all happened in a flash. This is dumb thinking it was Hikaru when the last face he saw was Nova's he thought.  
  
"You saved me then… I might have had a hallucination." Closing his eyes as Nova brushed away his bangs that covered his bandaged forehead.  
  
There was knock at the door. "Open" Hikaru entered the room. "You again?" Nova questioned.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I disturbed. I just wanted to visit Eagle." Nova glared at her. Now, she recognized her very well even though Hikaru hadn't told her of what relation she had to Eagle because she was the girl Eagle was telling her about and pissed her greatly.  
  
"Eagle is resting right now."  
  
"No come in. It's okay with me." Vision told but it enraged Nova a bit." But you're still recovering. You might get strained Eagle."  
  
Eagle shot a warning look at her. "It is better to recover knowing that someone wants me to get well. Now would you mind—" and pointed his finger towards the door. "I want to talk to her alone." Nova just shook her head and exited the room.  
  
"That's better. Take a seat." He motioned to Hikaru. "I'm glad that you came. Sorry about Nova."  
  
"No it's fine with me. I understand her. You might get strained." Hikaru put down the load that she was carrying: some flowers and a small package.  
  
Eagle just gave a smile. "Well you' re right. I'm going to get married in a about a week."  
  
"Oh I see" is what she could say to him. She couldn't speak about the accident as Nova had warned to her before. Maybe it was really for the better, but how could she lie again when she swore she wouldn't? Lying gave her the chance to go out and let her meet Eagle, and lying meant also to loose something. But in her case, it was too late as Eagle told the very last part of the statement. " With Nova."  
  
"Would it be alright for you to come at the celebration which will take place a day before?" Eagle asked her.  
  
"S-sure. Why not?" Hikaru continued to a point if it was still correct to ask her own question. "Eagle, are you happy that you're getting married?"  
  
Vision fell silent for a moment. "I know I shouldn't ask that. Don't answer it." To all her surprises that she saw Eagle shaking his head.  
  
La Farga was right, he had everything but still he wasn't happy then.  
  
"Eagle I think I must leave already so you can rest."  
  
"But… Never mind. Thanks for the visit Hikaru. I was wrong to think that you would forget.'  
  
Hikaru stood there, and gave him a smile. A smile that covered up what sorrow she felt right now. "Good bye Eagle. I hope you get well soon enough for your wedding…" the last part ended in a flat tone. After that she left the room.  
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Silent tears fell down to her face from that day onward. Her best friends Umi and Fuu Had noticed. Hikaru had come around often usually tearful, forlorn and blank.  
  
"I'm worried about you Hikaru. You wouldn't even tell us why you are sad." They both told her.  
  
Same applied to their home. Days passed, and she even got an invitation personally written by Eagle to the celebration taking place about three days after she received the invitation. She just listened to her brother's conversation.  
  
"Hikaru, come on tell us. We'll take care of the one who you're angry with!" Kakeru told her.  
  
"Kakeru, this is serious don't fool around!" her other brother Satoru told Kakeru sternly.  
  
"But I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Hikaru are you sure—" Satoru looked only to find out that Hikaru had left. "Great job bro. You lessened our chance to know what was wrong."  
  
"Hey, what about calling Umi of Fuu? Her best friends!"  
  
"We'll see…" Satoru considered.  
  
[fin]  
  
AN: Okay, I know this part is a bit too weird…^_^;; really. But this the only way I could link up the next part you see. Tnx 4 hearing me. R&R! 


	6. The Banquet

Sunset Wish Part 6: The Banquet  
  
AN:I was just thinking whether you guys know how this story got its title.Isn't it obvious go read chap 4.Even not verbally Hikaru wished it in her heart and besides she has a strong will to believe in such things will do happen. Another thing, truth is Ariel lost her voice here Hikaru gets it hard to say her feelings etc.. Tnx for hearin out!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Evening has come and Hikaru didn't want to break her promise for Eagle's sake. She had already convinced her over-protective brothers that she was moping about the frog that she remembered dissecting a week ago in class and her stern professor wouldn't give an A. Well, they gave in but were still not thoroughly convinced though.  
  
Hikaru wore a white formal dress; her hair was brought down and gave an impression of flowing flames at her back especially if it trailed behind her. She was picked by one of Eagle's friends: Presea.  
  
Prescea had long elegant blond hair tied into a high pony. She wasn't the usual woman going to a banquet wearing a typical dress instead she had a dress with a very long slit, chokers, cuffs and a pair of red shades. "Hop in now or we'll be late in about five minutes." She called.  
  
"I'm coming." Hikaru told her while darted forward to her car. "Thank you for picking me up. I might have given you inconvenience."  
  
"No worry actually Eagle persuaded me to. By the way, I'm Prescea."  
  
"I'm Hikaru"  
  
Prescea stared at her slightly, "You look almost exactly like Nova." "Oh do I look like her?"  
  
"Undeniably, yes. But I think you're prettier than her. Come on in now" As she took the driver's seat while Hikaru went in the car. "Arigato Prescea- san."  
  
+++++++++++++++Meanwhile inside the Shidou residence++++++++++++++  
  
"Satoru 'nii-san we can't let that happen." Masaru told to his older brother  
  
"I know I'm also worried but I believe that she can handle herself." Satoru said.  
  
Kakeru had just entered the room clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hand. "We've got big trouble." he moved his hand forward containing the paper.  
  
Masaru grabbed it and read it. His eyes grew wide as he roved his eyes over the scrawled, sharp handwriting. "Oh my."  
  
AN: this chap was broken. well guess what? I lost plot at this story too.-_- :: Who do you think was that letter from and what was its purpose? Stay tuned if I don't get lost on Hunter x Hunter..(how long will I see Irumi there?) Anyway, I've been missing MKR because of the station where they aired it during afternoons changed it with some kinda weird shows which I have to endure if I wanted to watch Yu Yu.Ain't bored with it yet even if I've watched the whole series for the 5th time. (Yes I'm a fan of Yoshishiro Togashi-sama!) bye2 for now! 


End file.
